Aftermath
by ByakBlade
Summary: Six months have passed since the crisis in Oblivia, and it finally seems life is turning back to normal for the Rangers. But little do they know and old threat, long thought dead, is lurking in the shadows. When one of their own is kidnapped with out a trace, it's a race against the clock to save her before it's too late. (Cover image done by the wonderful Eeveeleah!)
1. Chapter 1

Leanne sighed and placed down the barrette she had been toying with for the past half hour. Looking in to the mirror she studied her reflection, a thin face framed by straight blue hair that curled slightly at the end. Most of the time her hair was very manageable, never really given her much trouble in the morning. That was until she actually needed to do something special to it. Pushing a lock of cyan hair behind her ear Leanne decided it looked fine.

"_Not like anyone that's going to be there cares what you look like." _She mused silently as she walked a way from the mirror and dresser. _"All they really care about how well you know your stuff, which is something I agree to completely."_ And hopefully she did, thought Leanne nervously. She was still in shock that she had been invited to attend a major conference in Shino because of her work on decoding the invoiths in the Oblivia region.

Crossing the room she walked to the bed where she had left her suitcase earlier that morning. It was worn and tattered with the letters 'Prof. L. J Talga' on the front in black letters. Smiling slightly she undid the silver clasps and opened it.

Inside the suitcase was crammed with a variety of objects. _"Documents, pens, jeans, socks…" _Going down a mental list she shifted through the mass of necessities. Finding what she was looking for between a folder and a t-shirt she pulled out a thin, folded sheet of paper. Unfolding the letter Leanne began to reread the bold, black words that she had started to memorize.

'Dear Leanne J. Talga, we are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to attend the next N.A.O.A.H (National association of Archeology and History) conference in Snowpoint city of the Shino region. Your work in decoding and understanding involiths in the region of Oblivia impressed many of the senior members of the association and we would like to meet you and hear your theories concerning this subject. If you are interested in attending please contact us two weeks prior to the meeting.'

Leanne's heartbeat quickened as she read the letter. She was actually going! Finally a real conference, not at all like the small local ones she had gone to in the past. Folding the paper up she placed it back in to the folder before she suddenly heard a voice speak from behind.

"You all most done sweetheart?"

Startled, she spun around to see a well-muscled man in his late twenties or early thirties leaning against the door. He wore a well-fitted, classic ranger's uniform with uncombed black hair that stuck up at all angles and scruffy bread in desperate need of a shave. His dark eyes twinkled with amusement at the bluenet's reaction.

"RAND!" Leanne shouted with relief and anger pushing off a flash back of a rather sinister looking man with purple hair. "Do _not _do that again!"

In response to the scolding, Rand just offered a lopsided grin that melted most of her anger away. "Sorry I couldn't resist!" This earned him an eye roll from his wife as she turned back to her suitcase. The ranger walked over to where she was standing and sat on the bed next to her. Propping an elbow on the bedpost he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "You look great, love." He commented lightly as he watched her reorganize the mess in the suitcase.

Leanne smiled at his complement-she knew she didn't look all too impressive-just a dark navy blazer and skirt as her attire was not at very stunning. But never the less Rand's words made the tips of her ears turn red.

"Thanks," Leanne said with a grin and arched her eyebrow playfully. "Now do you need something or are you just here to be annoying?"

Swinging his foot lightly against the frame of the bed, Rand just shrugged. "You never find me annoying," ignoring the disbelieving snort from his wife he continued. "Murph just called, he'll be here soon to pick you up." Rand watched her nod and shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure you should be doing this?"

Biting her lip, Leanne looked at her husband, feeling a stab of guilt. That was the only thing that was damping her excitement of going to the conference; she'd be leaving her family for a whole week. Seven days in a different region without her daughter and husband. Taking a deep breath she pushed back the suitcase and sat beside Rand on the bed. "Rand… We've talked about this," she slipped her hand down his; feeling him relax at the touch and intertwined their fingers. "I don't want to leave you and Nema, but I have a responsibility as a Archeologist, it's my_ job_ to make sure that if I find something-anything-I have to share it with the rest of the world." She felt his grip tighten.

Rand looked down at their joined hands and ran his thumb over her knuckles. "I-I know Leanne, I know. But if something happened to you like with Purple eyes." He trailed off, tracing swirls on the back of her hand.

There he said his name, the name of the man-no beast- that had kidnapped her and her daughter. Leaving Rand near death after trying to fight them, using her little Nema as bait for Leanne to break down and give him the information about Zapdos. Her breath hitched remembering how close Purple Eyes had gotten to her, the sour smell of his breath as he griped her hips…

Leanne shut her eyes; no he was gone for good. There was no need to play back those nightmares in her head now. Keeping her eyes closed she muttered softly. "He's gone now Rand, Mewtwo sent him away." Carefully she rested her chin on his shoulder feeling the rough fabric of the uniform and the calming rise and fall of his breathing. "And thank God it brought you back…" Sighing she smelt a distinct sent of laundry detergent and coffee, it was so purely _him_. Rand said nothing but gently let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, the other feel naturally to her knee; while Leanne's slipped around his neck. The two clung to each other in mutual understanding. Rand gently rocked her back and forth before muttering into her ear.

"You should go say goodbye to Nema, she's going to miss you." Leanne nodded against his shoulder and slowly pulled away from his embrace. Her hand cupped his cheek as she kissed the stubble below his lip.

"Could you take my stuff downstairs while I go see her?" She asked quietly and felt him nod in response.

The corridor outside their room was much brighter than her bedroom; light reflecting in soft pools along the hardwood floors from the large windowsill gave a warm feeling to the house. Turning to the right Leanne walked down the hallway to the nearest door, hesitating slightly she raised her hand and knocked.

"Come in," came a muffled reply from inside. Pushing the door open she peered inside. The room was rather plain with light blue painted walls and white carpet with a matching blue and white bed. On the bed a six or seven year-old girl sat wearing a bright, multicolored sweater, jean cutoffs and red wired-rimmed glasses. The girl was holding a screwdriver and the remains of what Leanne assumed was a watch.

"Hi Mom," the girl said quietly as she glanced up from her work. "Do want something?"

Leanne shook her head. "I just came by to see you, Nema." Quickly the girl looked back down at her watch.

"Oh… Does that mean your leaving now?" Nema asked in a tone that broke her mother's heart. In two quick strides Leanne crossed the room and sat beside her daughter, carefully avoiding the watch pieces.

Brushing a lock of cyan colored hair identical to her own from Nema's face she began in a quite tone. "Not right now, but soon." She watched her give a small nod and felt another pang of guilt. "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"You shouldn't be sorry Mom, you deserve this," Nema said. "I'm really proud of you-honestly-I just wish you wouldn't be gone for so long…"

Leanne frowned and pulled her daughter in to a hug, which she returned. "It's only for a week and you'll have your father with you the whole time." The girl held tighter on to her mother and nodded. She pulled away and looked down at her face. "Let's go down stairs, Murph will be here soon."

Nema stood up from the bed and walked out the room, knocking a few gears onto the ground. Silently Leanne bent down and picked up the scattered pieces and placed them back on the bed. She was really going to miss being in this room at night to tuck her daughter in, working in her study or just sitting on the couch watching TV with her husband. Sighing she walked out of the room and closed the door, it was too late to turn back now. For a moment Leanne just stood on the balcony and leant against the banister. From this height she could see Rand and Nema walking down the stairs. Rand looked up from where he was placing down her suitcase to see his daughter leaping from the last step. He smiled widely at Nema sweeping her into a hug and spun her around. Hearing her daughter and husband's laughing sent waves of warmth from her heart, she was so lucky to have them both in her life.

XxX

Leanne stepped down from the porch with her suitcase clutched tightly in her right hand, she waved to the black jeep as pulled into the lawn of their house. Parking the jeep a rather plump man with mousy brown hair emerged from car. Stepping forward to greet him, she quickly gave him a one-armed hug.

"It's good to see you Murph!" Leanne said to the man named Murph, who happily returned the hug but gave a nervous glance to her husband who was standing behind them. The ranger just smiled to Murph not taking any offensive and held out his hand for him when the man let go of his wife.

"It's been a while, how's things going at the Union?" Rand inquired as he shook his hand in a greeting.

"Oh, hectic as always, Professor Hasting is keeping me busy for sure!" Murph chuckled. "Suppose that's a good thing though."

"That's debatable." The ranger mused as he remembered his own experience with the prickly scientist. "So you here to Leanne away with you to Shino?" He asked arching an eyebrow. Murph quickly reddened.

The man began to stutter. "No sir! W-Well yes, well I'm meaning not like that!" Rand just grinned looking from the Union worker to a slightly blushing Leanne.

"Just teasing Murph! Are you leaving now?"

The man who was still regaining his composure nodded. "Yes, in fact I'll take your luggage and put in the trunk." Ignoring a protest from Leanne, Murph pulled her suitcase from her hand and quickly hurried down to the car.

Leanne turned to her husband giving an accusatory glance. "You didn't need to tease him like that!" She scolded while crossing her arms. Rand just offered that same lopsided grin that she was so fond of.

"Sorry Le, just trying to lighten the mood." The man said with a shrug, before his smile faded. "Do think I offended him?"

Leanne sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. As much as she loved her husband, he had a thick skull. "Rand, you're so… Dense." Lifting her hand from her face, she placed it on Rand's chest. She couldn't feel his skin through the thick fabric of the uniform, but she could feel the steady pounding of his heart. Keeping her right hand on his heart, Leanne slid her other up his chest and gently pulled Rand closer to her by his collar. "Arceus, please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Rand, who had stayed motionless through this exchange spoke in a low, husky voice. "I wont if you don't." Carefully he gripped her waist, feeling her body heat through the cotton of her suit. "Deal?"

"Deal." Leanne murmured as her breath hitched, her hands clasped around his collar. Leaning forward, Rand gently slipped his mouth around his wife's bottom lip. A warm tingle grew in her stomach at the kiss; Rand was always so soft and caring about her, never driven by lust or the thirst to pleasure himself. Each kiss like the first the shared so many years ago. It brought back memories of a much colder place with snow.

"Ewww!" Came the slightly disturbed yell from their daughter, who dramatically covered her eyes. Leanne smiled in to their kiss and deepened to mortify Nema more. Nema gagged, pretending to vomit.

Pulling away gently, Rand mumbled against her lips. "You should go."


	2. Chapter 2

_At the Ranger Union_

"Ben for the fifth time can you _stop _that?" A rather irritated young woman wearing a ranger's uniform snapped to her partner who was pacing in front of her. The pair had been cooped up in a small office in the Union for almost a full day, working non-stop on a case their superiors said was a "pressing matter".

The man stopped in his tracks and rubbed his brown eyes which were swollen with lack of sleep. "Sorry Summer." He mumbled before taking a seat in front of the girl.

Summer just huffed and turned back to the large binder filled with paperwork in front of her. "Pacing in circles will not help us solve this damned case," she said idly, resuming her search for a certain document.

Ben sighed and nestled his head in his arms, tired and cranky from Summer's constant negative attitude. Deciding to try and rationalize with her, he said, "Neither will staying awake for twenty-five hours strait."

His partner narrowed her eyes at him but chose to ignore the bait for an argument. "We can sleep when we finally make some progress."

"You said that four hours ago!"

"The Union assigned us this mission _because _it's difficult, we should take this as an opportunity to prove to them that we are capable of harder missions instead of doing the same mundane patrols everyday." Summer said through pursed lips, obviously as exhausted as Ben was.

Ever since the Oblivian incident he and Summer were placed amongst the higher ranking rangers. Now along with their personal office, they received more difficult and confusing missions that required long hours and occasional all-nighters. It was certainly testing and putting a strain on their friendship.

"We need to get some sleep, you get grumpy when you're tired," he said looking up at her pleadingly. Ben had and always will respect the Union and the jobs they gave him but Summer's wellbeing would always come first.

"I'm not grumpy." She said crossing her arms.

"_Summer." _Ben said in a low whine that he knew would crack Summer's attitude.

"Fine," she said leaning back dramatically into her chair. She hated to give into Ben but she was just as tired as he was and Arceus knew she need sleep. "But I expect you to be back here no later than eight, understood?"

"Deal!" Ben stood up clumsily, bumping into the desk and nearly falling down. Rolling her eyes, Summer followed her partner out the tiny, cramped room they shared. Outside, the hallways were vastly more hot then inside the office, and Summer absent-mindedly pulled at the collar of her uniform in attempt to cool down.

"I wish they'd fix the air-conditioning, it's stifling here." She muttered while wondering after Ben.

"It's just an other thing they'll never get around to."

Summer snorted. "Incredibly optimistic aren't we?"

"I'm just being realistic," said Ben with a defensive shrug. "The water cooler in the lounge has be broken for months."

As much as he liked being a higher ranked Ranger here in the Union, something seemed to be missing. It wasn't adequate cooling systems or more sleep, it was something he only found once during his post in Oblivia.

"I miss Oblivia." Ben said quietly. His partner looked over her shoulder in surprise.

"Where's this coming from all of a sudden?"

He shrugged and looked out the window to they're left, it was dark and he could only see his reflection on the glass. "I miss being in the action, making an actual _difference _in people's life's. Instead of being cooped up in an office doing paperwork."

Summer sighed and rubbed her temples. "We don't get to choose where the Union needs us to be."

"I know I just miss it. Murph, Nema, Rand, Leanne... all of them."

Summer sighed and gave a small smile to her partner. "We'll see them again, I'm sure we will."

xXx

Keeping his promise to his partner, Ben arrived at their office exactly at eight the next morning with a package of pretzels that he had bought from the vending machine. Ukulele Pichu sat by his foot, strumming on his wooden instrument, making high pitched warblers that sounded faintly like singing. Summer was conveniently late. Popping a pretzel into his mouth, he watched the busy corridors of the Union.

A young apprentice ranger was running down the halls after a Pikachu that he assumed to be the boy's partner pokemon. Ben smiled, remembering his own days as a low-ranking ranger, feeling like the whole world was ahead of him. The only person he had really to rely on was Summer. Stubborn and grumpy Summer.

About a year ago, he walked through those very doors, fresh out of school. He was soon assigned to an older ranger to guide him around since he was sent to the Union instead of a smaller base due to extenuating circumstances. The older ranger was named Keith, weird and rash but helpful in his own way. It was Keith who introduced him to Summer, who at the time was a civilian Pokemon trainer with her Starley.

Suddenly out of his peripheral vision, Ben saw the familiar figure of Summer. Her brown hair was unbrushed and sticking out at odd ends and she had heavy bags under her eyes. In her right hand she was holding her customary red binder filled with the notes of their cases.

"Morning, you're late."

"Oh shut up, I slept through my alarm clock." Summer growled in her tradition morning mood. Balancing the binder she took out her keys and unlocked the door.

Bounding into the room behind his partner, Ben decided to poke the Ursaring. "You see _this _is why we shouldn't work until one in the morning."

"Shut. Up. Before I kick you."

Ben smiled wider, their relationship was slightly bipolar at the best of times but he found her grumpy demeanor amusing. He sat at his respected chair a crossed from Summer's, leaning into the back of the wooden chair.

"Any new leads?" He asked.

Summer nodded, sorting through the documents and pulling one out. "The local Pokemon Center's security camera caught the man who robbed the Pokemon trainer on tape." She handed him a grey-and-white photocopy of a tall man with rather long hair. "The lab says he's roughly six feet."

Studying the photo, Ben couldn't help but feel there's something familiar about the man, but he couldn't quite place it. He rubbed the left side of his temple, a habit he has picked up from his partner.

"Dang it, why didn't they had color cameras in the Center?

"Because the world is conspiring against us," Summer said with a shrug, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Does this man look at all familiar to you?" Ben asked taping the photograph with the tip of his fingernail. His partner looked over and gave an other shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't know, everyone looks the same when they've been taken with a crappy video camera."

"I guess," said Ben unconvinced. "Hey Summer, do you mind if I go down to the lab and look through the archives for a match?"

She looked up briefly at him and made a guttural noise of approval. "Sure, if you want to fight that losing battle."

"And you say _I'm_ the pessimist." He shot back with a with a teasing tone, his partner just smiled slightly and shook her head as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Fridged ocean breeze blew through Leanne's hair, smelling strongly of salt, even though it was summer the waters near Snowpoint City were cold. She leant against the helm of the ship, watching Wingulls fly lazily above the horizon. In the several years Leanne had lived in Oblivia she had only ridden on a boat four times, each time on the Union, never once on a ship like the one she was on now. Murph had explained to her that the Union had taken a beating in its last mission, and a small metal boat had been sent in its place. Murph was still acting as her ambassador since the Ranger Union had taken an interest into her work as well. She had to say she much prefered the mammoth wooden boat to the this modern one.

Behind her, Murph walked up to her side, uncertainty. "We're-uh-almost at Snowpoint," he said, awkwardly scratching his neck and avoiding her gaze. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you Murph." Leanne said with a soft smile. She could of guessed that fact with the silhouette of the city in the distance, but she saw no reason to point that out to the already nervous man. "It's been quite awhile since I've been here."

"You were born there, right?"

Leanne nodded, the edges of her lips curling up into a fond smile. "Yeah, the last time I was here, Rand and I where getting married." Her stomach twisted with guilt at the sound of her husband's name.

Suddenly a shout came from behind them and Leanne turned around from the metal railing.

"Don't worry," Murph reassured her. "Its just the driver, where going to be docking soon. You should get your stuff."

Leanne nodded and looked around on the small speedboat for her suitcase, adjusting to the suddenly slower pace of the boat. Once her possessions were securely into her hand, Leanne stepped lightly to the other side. The boat pulled lazily over to a wooden dock and the sailor, a heavy-set man with a dark black beard emerged from behind the wheel. He lent down and grabbed a rope lying in the belly of the boat and tied to a post.

"After you miss." The sailor said holding out his hand for her. Leanne smiled in appreciation and took his hand for balance while stepping over the edge to the dock. Murph followed after her but the sailor pointedly retracted his hand, showing that his previous actions might not have been out of kindness. The poor man floundered for a moment then reached out to grasped the nearest thing for balance, which happened to be Leanne' s face and shoulder. Once Murph had landed safely on the dock and retracted his hand, blushing furiously.

"Um-I'm so sorry Mrs. Talga." He said before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic square. "Here's your hotel key, you should head there before the first conference."

Leanne smiled, trying to diffuse the tension. "Thank you Murph." She said accepting the card.

_Later that evening._

Leanne had finally reached her hotel room after a half an hour of wondering the frosty streets of Snowpoint. Thankfully it hadn't snow in sometime but nonetheless she still wish she had worn something heavier than her bussnis suit.

Standing at the windowsill, Leanne watched the quite night streets of Snowpoint. Absent-mindedly twisting the silver wedding ring on her left hand, she could help but have memories of her childhood arise from the depths of her brain.

A noise that sounded like someone bumbing into a table came from behind her. Leanne whipped around in the inky darkness of the room, trying to located the origin of the sound. A shadow seemed to move in the corner of the room, almost like it was approaching her. With her heart racing, Leanne quietly crept to the door. She placed her hand on the brass knob of the door, she started to open it. Someone was defiantly in her room and she needed _out._

Suddenly a pair of hands materialized from the dark and grabbed her. Leanne screamed and flailed against her oppressor, her muscles taunt and coming alive with adrenalin. One of the hands clasped against her mouth with a sweet-smelling cloth to stifle her yells. The clothes was sickeningly sweet and caused Leanne' s brain to become hazey.

Leanne gave one last pitiful twist of her body in attempted to escape, but she felt her head become more and more cloudy and her limbs heavy. Then there was a hollow silence.

_Unkown_

The man lifted Leanne into his arms, grunting in the process. She was light but her long limbs made it difficult to carry her. He had about an hour until the anesthesia wore off to transport her to his hole-in-the-wall hideout. A few of his loyal followers had manage to find out that the archeologist would be going on to Shinno for a press conference and more importantly away from her brutish-thug of a husband.

He looked down at the woman cradled against his elbows and chest. Her head lolled back against his forearm and studied her face. He could see every dramatic line of her jaw, cheek and skull, her sparse upper lip and a full lower one that were parted slightly in her lucid state. For what seemed to the thousandth time he wondered why she had chosen to marry that Ranger-Rand who only ever thought with his muscles. That man could never fully understand and appreciate how intelligent this woman was, and more than likely was attracted solely to her appearance like most of inferior men viewed women. Dumb pretty things that they could take ownership of like a pet.

He would change that, he'd give her a role, a _destiny _by his side, rebuilding his old reputation. Leanne was one of the few who equaled him in intelligence and cunning, it was a shame to see her abilities be wasted by playing _housewife. _Walking outside the room there was a mirror hanging on the wall and he saw his own haggard face for the first time in months. It was thin and hollowed and his hair had grown quite a bit.

He couldn't help but laugh at his reflection, he was carrying Leanne bridal style. Letting out a loud cackle he wondered who in there right mind would fear this? He and Leanne had quite a ways to go to rebuild his old reputation of fear and control.

Yes they will learn to fear him again, they will learn to fear _Purple Eyes__!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next morning, Oblivia._

Rand was sitting crossed-legged on the cool, oaken floor of his house, Nema sat a crossed from him shuffling a deck a cards. He had promised his daughter that he'd play a game with her, which was surprising to the ranger, Nema always preferred solitude, like her mother than indulging in a family game. Letting out a loud yawn, Rand rubbed the pads of his fingertips against his eyes. He never slept well when Leanne wasn't home; of course she rarely ever slept in bed anymore, spending most of the nights in her study. But he always privilege of waking up and then seeing her sprawled out on the rug with a half empty cup of coffee, sound asleep instead of the void that seemed to have taken her place.

"Papa do you want to be red or blue?" Nema said holding up the colored deck of cards. "Red goes first."

"I'll be blue." Rand said, stifling one more yawn. Maybe he should try same of his wife's coffee to keep him awake.

"Okay!" His daughter said happily and handed him the blue deck of cards.

Suddenly the ring tone from his Styler went off, alerting him that someone was trying to contact the ranger.

"Hold on a sec Nema, I got to take this." He said standing up. Nema nodded at her father in understanding, turning her attention back to her deck and drew a few cards into her hand.

Rand walked over the other side of the room, flipping open the Styler. "Hello? Rand Talga speaking."

"Rand!" Responded Murph's voice through the static. "I don't know how it happened! This is a disaster!"

"What's a disaster? Murph, what happened?"

"It's Leanne." Rand's stomach lurched forward at the sound of his wife's name. "She never showed up for the press conference, and I went to her hotel room, the door was opened and there were signs of a struggle."

Rand nearly dropped the styler, no not again, he couldn't loose her again. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive."

"Oh God… Oh God…" He muttered pacing in circles, a habit he had formed when he was stressed. "Give me the coordinates."

"Already on it, do you want me to alert the Union?"

"Yes tell them to send Ben or Summer."

"But Rand, they already have a mission right now."

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT?!" Rand yelled, loosing his temper. His daughter looked at him terrified, Nema hardly ever heard him swear. "The Union is the only reason my wife went to this f***ing conference, the least they can do is the only two rangers I know that won't f*** up finding Leanne."

The was a long silence at the other end of the call and Rand had believed he'd hung up. "Alright," said Murph after a long pause. "I'll see what I can do."

_Unknown location._

Leanne groaned and pulled her knees to her chest; her head was burning with pain. Every beat of her heart sent pulses of liquid agony into her skull. She let out a low whimper and opened her eyes a fraction, subjecting her vision to harsh and blurry light.

Beyond the crook of her arm she could make out a green metal floor, but no more. Even with her limited view she could still tell this was a bizarre, alien world, far from her cozy house of Oblivia.

Letting out a groan, Leanne pulled herself into a sitting position, regretting it immediately as the lightheadedness grew stronger. She pressed her hands to the cold, sticky ground, fighting the urge to vomit.

"Hold still." A voice, distinctly male said through the growing confusion. A pair of hands wrapped around her shoulders as her body arched upwards and expelled the contents of her stomach onto the ground. The putrid smell of vomit filled the area around them.

"R-Rand?" Leanne mumbled before she went under a fit of hacking and coughing. This man showed the same compassion and protectiveness that her husband was famous for, and the traits that she loved in him. Ease spread through her delirious state and she instinctively relaxed her body, curling her spine against the man's chest, a trusting jester that she often did to Rand when she was falling asleep. She'd be okay now, Rand was here and he would not allow harm to befall her.

The body against her shook with something she recognized as laughter. "Not quite." The voice said followed by more spasms of laughing. This confused Leanne, Rand had a deep laugh that resonated deep with in his chest, not like this high-pitched, almost sinister cackle. One of the hands slipped underneath her neck, his thumb finding the hollow of her neck and chin, and gently tilted her head away from the vile mess she made on the floor. She pressed her face into the man's chest and smell a very unfamiliar sent, she was expecting to smell coffee and laundry detergent but they're was just the odder of sweat and oil. Like a man who had seen hardships in his life and used to only ever depended on himself.

She opened her eyes and saw a filthy brown coat adorn on the man's thin body. She recoiled and looked up and the haggard face of the stranger. She yelped and pulled away from him and her back slammed against the hard ground. Pain rippled from hips and traveled upwards along her spine, to her neck. His face, no it couldn't be.

"No." Leanne said recognizing the man. "You're..."

"Dead?" He finished her sentence, walking over to her. She pulled away aimed a sloppy kick at his wondering hand. "Quite far from it, and I'm guessing you're next question would be what am I doing here? Correct? Or maybe you'll ask about you're husband and daughter?"

Alarm grew in Leanne' s stomach, forgetting her own position. "What did you do to Rand and Nema?!" Her voice becoming harsh and strong.

Purple Eyes smiled. "You are quite amazing Leanne Talga, and I have not touched your family don't worry. You are the only one I needed."

"Needed?" Leanne said narrowing her eyes. "Why the hell did you abduct me in the middle of the night, the Golden Armor is gone."

"Unfortunately it is," Purple Eyes said with a slight frown, like it genuinely bothered him. "But there is many other ways to gain immortality and power, such as the ways in your beloved ruins and scripts of the ancient world. I found one of these tales of yore particularly intriguing, which is why you are here dear."

Leanne gritted her teeth when he said "dear". Dear was a term of affection and suggested a deep bond between two people. She was not his _dear _and nor would she ever feel anything akin to love for him.

"And you think I'll help you?"

"Willing no, you proved that at our last little discussion." He said with a small chuckle, like he was remembering fond memories. "But if you'd look around," Purple Eyes said with a flamboyant wave of his hand, jestering to the enclosed space they were in. "you would see you have no where to run, no heros to save you in the nick of time, you are completely alone. And therefore I draw the conclusion that you will agree to help me."

"Guessed wrong." Leanne said while pushing herself to a wall, away from her captor.

"Maybe I did, but I believe you are an abnormally intelligent woman who will eventually come to her senses and accept my offer. I have amazing dreams Leanne, that I wish for you to be a part of." He said before standing up and briskly walking to the door. "I'll see you in an hour and a half to check on you and to bring someone to clean that mess" With that he opened the door and left, leaving Leanne in solitude.


	5. Chapter 5

Leanne huddled in the corner of the room, hugging her knees to her chest. It was frigidly cold in the cell and for the second time she wish she had worn something heavier than her business suit, the thin cotton did nothing to prevent the metal floor from seeping away her body heat. Just a few minutes ago, or at least what she thought was minuets she had no way to tell time, a young boy came in to clean up the vomit. He was more than likely a lackey of Purple Eyes and he did his job without even giving a glance in Leanne's direction leaving as quickly as he came with the harsh tang of antiseptic in the air.

She had never felt more alone in her life than in the sterile cell, it was like one of her nightmares had finally come true. A line that Purple Eyes had said kept vibrating in her mind. _'No heros to save you in the nick of time, you are completely alone.' _ And with sinking relation Leanne knew it was true, last time she had been kidnapped Nema had brought a tracker, which was the only reason why they were rescued. No one would find her this time, she had simply vanished, and she'd probably never see her family again.

_No I can't think that way._ Leanne thought to herself, she had to keep her faith and hope in Rand, he was not one to give in. At the thought of her husband Leanne felt her heart drop and absent-mindedly fidgeted with her wedding ring. It wasn't very ornate, just a thin band of silver with a small semi-precious stone imbedded into it, but meant so much to her. They had so much to fight for, eighth years ago Rand proposed to her, then their promise to each other at their marriage, the birth of their child and every moment in between, they never gave up on each other. Both of them showed their bravery and devotion to one and other, and she knew Rand would rather die before admitting he's lost his wife, they same way she refused to believe Mewtwo had killed him. Yes she'd be brave; she would see Rand and Nema again, she _had _to.

* * *

Purple Eyes watched the young man standing in front of him with rapt attention. He was a tall and rather impressive youth with shaggy blond hair falling over his forehead and eyes, he would have been considered attractive if he weren't a fugitive. He leaned against the door to Leanne's cell, his dark red eyes glowing with rage.

"This is an insane idea." The boy spat at him with blatant hostility, Purple Eyes just smiled at him

"Now, now Kenneth we mustn't be rude."

"Don't call me that." He hissed, clenching his teeth.

"My apologizes _Red Eyes._" He corrected himself with an apologetic wave of his hand. "But I believe you are failing to see the importance of Ms. Talga in this plan, she is essential."

Red Eyes shook his head, fighting the urge to smack the other man's face. "No I'm 'failing' to see the point of this _entire _idea. Your psychotic plan is a bunch of shit that will get us either killed or arrested."

Sighing Purple Eyes gave him a look like someone would give to a misinformed child. "She possesses the knowledge to decipher the legends that could grant us the powers of gods, unlimited power!"

Red Eyes shook his head again and pushed past the older man. "I don't want the power of a deity or immortality, I'm done with your shit." Purple Eyes sighed as he stalked passed him. He could have been useful on his quest but the boy had grown soft, not willing to take the risks he used too, most likely from the influences of Blue Eyes and that infuriating girl Summer. It seemed like the only person really on his side was Leanne, and even she was reluctant. He fervently hoped that he'd be able to convince her to join his cause, and to see the imprisonment that her _husband _had her in, stifling her personality and nature. Leanne deserved a man who viewed her as an equal, his inseparable other half, maybe she'd see that in him. The idea caused warmth to spread from the back of his neck and cheeks and he pushed it away for now.

He ran his fingertips against the metal door behind him, tracing small circles on its glossy surface. There was no denying the fact he harbored a small affection for the Archeologist, it was easier to admit here in a dark underground tunnel where the rest of the world thought him dead. Leanne was a strong, admirable woman who would rather die on her feet than live on her knees and he knew that it would be hard to get her to join him, but he'd get through to her.

His hand inched down the door and found its handle, his fingers wounding around the strip of metal. Releasing a low breath he pulled open the door and entered the cell. Leanne was crouching in the farthest left corner, her hands pressed to her knees so hard her knuckles turned white. She shot upwards onto her feet at the sight of him; her skirt ruffling up around her knees and her hair had been released, pooling around her shoulders in unkempt strands. He felt his heart rate accelerate when he saw her. She was the definition of defiance, and she was _stunning._

"Miss Talga," he said, trying to force the coldness into his voice, but wondered if it was actually convincing.

Leanne didn't respond but just raised her head and clenched her jaw, as if daring him to say more. And for the first time in a while Purple Eyes was daunted and by _her _no less.

Coughing to clear his throat, he stared back her. "I've come to check on you like I promised." His words were greeted by silence yet again and he felt like he was loosing this battle of wills. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"No." Leanne responded, her voice so quipped and strong the word felt more like disembogues sound than an actual word.

Purple Eyes nodded and brought out his back up plan, a small book the size of a diary from his right coat pocket. It was ratty, old and smelled of mildew from water damage, but he saw Leanne's eyes widen at the sight of it, her gaze hungry and starved. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips as he set it down on the ground, he knew how to break her. Leanne was a person who craved knowledge, who would cave in for the sake of banishing ignorance from her mind. The ancient text of the written faced upwards has he step back from the book.

"I brought you something to keep you busy." Purple Eyes said, he knew she'd give in to temptation then he'd just need to convince her to share. "I'll come back later with a meal and see if you'll willing to talk." Leanne just crossed her arms and stared past him. He subconsciously pulled the neckline of his coat, trying to regain the composure. Why the hell was she so intimidating to him? He was clearly in control of this situation but he felt small and at her mercy under her glare. Deciding he had hesitated for far too long, Purple Eyes turned around to leave, and he could of sworn he felt her eyes burn into him as he disappeared behind the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Leanne sighed peacefully in her sleep and burrowed her nose deeper into the fabric of the pillow. Rand smiled at the sight of his wife, she had an odd way of sleeping, lying on her belly with her face and pillow nestled in the crook of her arms. Their daughter was curled under the covers next to her, with only a flash of cyan hair not hidden. Nema had trouble falling asleep that night, complaining of nightmares about her mother, so Rand brought her with him to keep vigil on Leanne. The sight would have been comforting if not for the fact that his wife's head was heavily bandaged and they were in a room of Snowpoint's hospital.

Rand yawned and leaned back into plastic chair he was sitting on. The alarm clock on the nightstand read 2:43 am in bright red numbers, causing his headache to worsen. He wished Leanne would wake up already, he longed to hear her voice and watching her still body made her seem more dead than alive. Moister prickled at the edge of his eyes and he subconsciously rubbed it away with rough palm of his hand, he was not one to cry. But the thought of loosing Leanne, the person who had changed his life and who he loved wholeheartedly and unwaveringly, was growing.

Goddamit why wouldn't she just wake up?

More tears threatened to spill, so he cupped his forehead with his right hand. His other traveled aimlessly to his wife, resting on the brunt of her neck with his thumb curling against the hollow were her jaw and neck met. Rand's body shuttered slightly with a repressed sob, he would not cry, he couldn't. Crying would mean that he was mourning over his wife and that she'd be dead. Leanne was breathing and functioning, she was just asleep not dead.

As if sensing her husband's distress, one of Leanne's slide from underneath the pillow and next to his forearm, her fingers curling around the crook of his elbow. Rand stiffened at the trill of icy fingers along his skin and looked at his wife. He could see the fierce blue of her irises under half-lidded eyes, her gaze fogged with the affect of the painkillers.

"Rand?" Leanne asked, her voice thick and heavy, her fingers fumbling up his arm, seeking his hand. Rand heart gave a quick beat of joy as he clasped his hand around hers, unable to speak.

"Rand?" Leanne asked again, this time her voice sounding much deeper and different than her own, much to Rand's confusion.

"RAND, WAKE UP!" The voice said again followed by a rough shove to his shoulder. Rand bolted upwards and opened his eyes to Ben standing above him wearing a worried expression.

He was lying on the floor of his hotel room in Snowpoint city.

It was a dream.

"Rand, are you okay?" Ben ask while kneeling beside the man as he struggled up into sitting position. Rand only nodded and clutched his forehead in his hands.

"Did you find him?" Came an other voice and a young woman appeared from the door, switching on the light Rand could see it was Summer.

"Yeah he's here." Ben called over his shoulder to his partner before turning back to the older ranger. "I'm sorry for barging into your room but we just got here and we couldn't find you. Nema was down in the lobby and she said told us your room number."

Rand gave an impatient shrug. "It's fine," he said curtly before trying to stand up, using the dresser for support. He feel slightly forward and Ben instinctively lent forward to steady him but was waved off.

Summer walked towards the two with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed, a look Ben knew all too well. "Rand, when was the last time you slept?"

"You just saw." The senior ranger growled, clearly not in the mood to argue with her. Summer just snorted.

"Leanne wouldn't want you to push yourself this hard."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'D WANT!" Rand shouted, going absolutely ballistic at the mention of his wife's name. The anger instantly faded from his face and crushing sadness took it's place on his countenance. He looked years older than what he was, his raven hair askew and his beard overgrown and in desperate need of a shave, he looked absolutly broken. "I'm sorry."

Summer just shook her head and wrapped her arms around the man's shoulder, her hands resting at the nape of his neck . "We'll find her Rand, I swear we will," she muttered. Rand stiffened under her touch, he wasn't use to being embrace by any other than his wife, but he hesitantly pressed his hand to her back before pulling away and nodding to her. Summer smiled softly and grabbed above his wrist in a purely platonic way. "Lets go check around town and see if we can find anything, Ben go check out Leanne's room again, okay?"

Ben opened his mouth to argue that there would be no point in going back to Leanne's room, the police had already search for evidence and found none, but Summer clenched her jaw and shook her head. As she guided Rand out of the room, her lips hovered over Ben's ear making a slight flush creep up his neck at the heat of her breath.

"Just do it, I want to keep an eye on Rand and staying here will make things worse." She whispered while tugging Rand, who didn't even acknowledge that fact she had stopped and just stared blankly into space.

"I will." Ben promised to his partner as she left.

_An hour later~ Nema's POV_

Nema sat on the wooden banister of the hotel's porch, swinging her legs against the railing. Snow had begun to fall in small fluffy flurries, coating the pavement and walkways in white. Nema had never seen snow before in the tropic climate of Oblivia, but it just seemed to make the town a dreary puddle of grey and white. Her mother had told her that it started snowing like this on the day she met Papa, Nema knew the story by heart like the legends Mom use to tell her at night.

It all started years ago on a day like today her mother would begin, Papa had just graduated from Ranger school and was assinged at the base near Snowpoint city, Mom had lived there all her life and was sitting outside her house as the young ranger did his first patrol. Mom said she had barely notice him that day, mistaking him for one of the older rangers but according to Papa he had noticed her quite a lot. He said that he was attracted to Mom not because of how pretty she was (which he latered testified to be too as well) but the way she smiled and held herself. For six months Papa had he fell in love with the way she read books at the library, the way she forrowed her brown when she was confused, the way she yelled at him when she was annoyed and it was hard for him because Mom didn't believe him, that she didn't believe love existed. But like ever story they had a happy ending, until now.

Nema bit back a sob, she wanted her mom back.

"Are you alright?" Asked a voice from behind her. Turning around she saw an older boy with with blonde hair leaning against the wall of the hotel. Nema nodded, normally she would be wary of strangers but greif clouded her judgement.

"I'm fine," she said and brushed off some snow from the fabric of her jeans. "I just miss my mom."

The stranger nodded, something like sympathy flashing in his odd red eyes. "You look a lot like her, you know?"

This caused alarm to grown in Nema's stomach, how did he know what her mom looked like? "Did you know my mom?" The boy shook his head."

"I've met her but I'm a friend of Summer." He said, pushing his bangs from his face as he looked at Nema.

"I didn't know Summer had friend other than Ben."

"She does, in fact I'd like you to take something to her." The stranger answered, pulling out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Nema. Nema looked up at the bizzare man and opened her mouth to ask why but he stood up and stepped down the stairs, she was lost for words. He stopped in front of the sidewalk before looking back to her. "I'm trusting you Nema Talga, its very important," and with that, he left.

**Sorry if this chapter was weird, I was trying to give Nema a younger voice than the others and I think it came out odd. Oh well, review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Papa how did you meet mom again?" Nema asked quietly, kicking the the oak wood desk of the temporary safe house in the woods east of Snowpoint City. Her, Papa, Summer, Ben and Murph had moved over to the creaky cabin after she delivered the letter to Summer. No one had told what the man with red eyes had written on the paper but it must of been something bad.

Rand looked over at his daughter from the computer screen. "You've already know that story, and if I remember correctly you pretended to vomit when your mother told you it." The older ranger looked like he had aged many years over the course of less than a week, he was becoming more ragged and not taking any care for his own appearance. Most of the time he had a clouded look and just stared off into space ignoring most of society.

"I just wanna hear it again, that's all."

"Nema I'm not in the mood," he growled, turning back to stare at the blue screen again. "Go play outside or something."

Not wanting to spark one of her father's violent swings, which where becoming increasingly more common, Nema quickly left the room and puttered down the hallway, muttering to herself. Perhaps if she had lingered just a bit longer outside the door she would of heard Rand cry for the first time in her memory.

Stalking down the hallway in a huff, Nema hadn't noticed a certain ranger on the stairwell untill she bumbed into her.

"Nema!" Summer shouted while regaining her balance against the banaster and at the same time catching the young girl's elbow before she herself went toppling down the stairs. The young ranger might have been trained to take punches, break out of hostile situations and become an overall _badass_; a charging six year-old whose mother had been kidnapped by a sadistic freak was an entirely different matter. "What the hell? You have to look where you're going!"

Normally Nema would have an earful for anyone who said a bad word in her presence, but she simply no longer had any motivation to do anything. Instead she flung herself at Summer and began bawling as she let the floodgates open. Summer, caught off guard just stared at the girl.

"I want Mom back. I want Mom back." She repeatedly wailed against the ranger' s leg. Summoning the material instinct, Summer knelt down to the sobbing child's level and embraced her shaking body.

"Hey kiddo." She cooed, rocking Nema back and forth. "I promised you we'd find her didn't I? Ben and I always keep our promises, we're moving heaven and earth to find Leanne and we won't stop until we do." Nema started to quite a little and wiped a bit of snot and tears on the older girl's uniform, much to her chagrin. After a few more moments she stopped and burried her face between Summer's neck and collar, letting out the occasional hiccupped breath.

They stayed like this for several minutes until Ben suddenly bounded up the stairs. His face was bright red and winded from the bitter cold with a dusting of snow on his unwashed brown hair, but his mouth was open and stretched into a wide, elated smile.

"I got it!" He yelped triumphantly before kneeling over to catch his breath.

"Got what?"

His eyes lighted up as he stood up. "Leanne' s location." He said waving the older man's styler. "It got a burner message from an unknown number with coordinates signed Leanne J.T."

**Line break**

"No handcuffs?" Leanne asked while she tailed behind Red Eyes. "Thought Purple would want me safely blindfolded and roped up in a high security cell, not wondering free with a kid." The boy looked back at her and glared, she was becoming increasingly defiant and sarcastic with each passing moment she was locked up here.

No wonder Purple Eyes had a thing for her.

"_Do you want me to handcuff you?"_ Red Eyes hissed. "'Cuz I'm starting to find that idea tempting."

"I'm just saying I could knock you out and escape."

Red Eyes seriously doubted her physical capabilities but her excessive arguments and counter-arguments might be enough to give him a hemorrhage. "How in Arceus' s name are you still married?"

"Because Rand is a wonderful man and does not kidnap people from their families!"

Red Eyes stopped abruptly, snatched her arms and slammed her against the grimy, metal wall. "I'm trying to _help _you Talga! I don't want Purple Eyes to use you, I'm on your side." Leanne stood quite for a moment, shocked by the sudden turn of events. Trying to ignore the fear of being trapped against a foreign, slightly terrifying man she forced herself to look up at him.

"Use me?" She whispered. "And why are you helping me?"

"One question at a time. First; I don't know, still trying to figure that part out and second; I owe someone a favor."

"Summer?"

Red Eyes loosed his grip and stepped a way, close enough though for Leanne to feel his breath. He slipped a square like object into her skirt pocket. "My business will stay mine Talga, I'm not pestering you why you're daughter was born two and half months early or why Rand still doesn't know you have night terrors about the ruins in Oblivia.

"H-How the hell do you know that?"

"Purple Eyes has some scary habits, now go back to you're puke cell and turn on the tracking system, send it to your husband's styler number and it'll give them your position. Hurry." Red Eyes said stepping farther back before breaking into a full run, leaving Leanne standing dumbfounded. Looking down she stared at the object from her pocket. It was small, black and square with a flashing blue screen. Seeing as she didn't have much of a choice, Leanne decided to trust the slightly less psycho man rather than the stalker with a full blown psychosis and began typing a very familiar number in the device.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note : Heyyy, I'm back. Sorry for the delay but I was facing some personal issues these past months and it was hard to find time to sit down and write. That being said this chapter could not have been done without Eeveeleah whom I'm now co-authoring with. She is amazing with her ideas so go give her some love!_**

**_Before we start :_**

**_1) Eeveeleah and I (Mainly her) have created a backstory for Purple Eyes which is included in this chapter_**

**_2) I bring up Top Rangers and sort of in light of watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood this week any Top Ranger has a "codename" like Wendy being the Flying Ranger._**

**_3) Be on the watch for a companion fic regarding the Aftermath of Almia, they'll both lead to an overlapping sequal._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Leanne poked her head around one of the grand pillars holding up the temple that she frequented, and frowned._

_He - her friend, David - was usually around here somewhere. He always like the Snowpoint temple, and Leanne had to admit she understood its appeal. A huge, ancient temple with countless legends surrounding its origins and contents . . . who wouldn't want to explore and figure out the mystery behind it?_

_She let out an annoyed puff of air and turned on her heel, a dangerous act, considering the stairs surrounding the temple, the only part of it really open to the public, were covered in a sheet of ice. But she had done this many times before and made her way down the steps with ease once again, huffing and tugging her scarf tighter around her neck._

_She had already checked the library, even the attic, where they snuck up sometimes when nobody was looking. She had checked in with his aunt and uncle, by the docks, and even that one groove of pine trees with the icy rock on the outskirts of town. And now their usual spot was empty, the smaller stairs on the right side of the temple near the front, so where . . . ?_

_Oh, she hadn't checked the lake yet. He loved the allure of Uxie._

_Hopping down the last step, she briefly surveyed the snow-cleared path (thank Arceus it hadn't started snowing yet) before doing a double take and looking more closer at the snowbank piled up by the left side of the temple. Though it wasn't obvious at first glance, there was a set of footprints going through it._

_Aha, Leanne thought, quickly clambering over the snowbank, stumbling over her thick skirt. He must've wanted to be alone for a bit, but she knew that would only result in self-degrading that he didn't deserve._

_As she nearly fell face first into the snow trying to reach the bottom, Leanne noticed how the tracks stayed close to the side of the building, then suddenly stopped. So he hid in the niche in the side of the building the two of them had found last year, when it was a particularly warm spring and they were able to wander more freely and explore areas that would have been very difficult otherwise._

_Following the tracks clumsily, due to David's tracks being more set apart than her own, Leanne finally reached the crack in the wall about two-thirds of the way down, stopping at the entrance._

_When it appeared to be devoid of anybody, Leanne whispered, "David?" She knew about the boy's ability to blend in with his surroundings and go unobserved if he so pleased._

_After a moment of silence, a figure shifted and whispered back, "Leanne?", clothes ruffling. Leanne ducked under, only barely making out his pale features in the dim light they had. It was getting late, after all._

_Curling up so she had a better position on the fairly non-snowy ground, she said softly, "I'm sorry I wasn't in school today, Mom rescheduled by doctor's visit and didn't tell me until this morning." More silence. "I heard you had a bad day."_

_After a minute of no response, David finally said, "It was nothing. Just those guys being douches again."_

_Leanne let out a huff, eyebrows furrowing. "David, you know that's a lod of bull. You're almost never back here unless you really want to be alone for a while." She paused, thinking, then added on, "... They were teasing you about your eyes again, weren't they?"_

_"... Yeah. And they're right. They're weird and freak people out."_

_"No, they aren't." Leanne reached out a tentative hand and brushed back the flop of dark hair he always pulled over his eyes whenever he became extremely self conscious of the rather unusual eye color. "They're unique, and they define you. I like them." Another pause. "And your hair color matches your eyes, just like mine. At least you didn't get some combination of bright pink and orange."_

_David let out a short laugh, but it was enough to let Leanne know he felt better. He always seemed to feel better when she was around, anyways. He tilted his head in her direction. "You really like them?"_

_She grinned in response. "Really."_

_He turned to look at her fully, and with the amount of light hitting his face, Leanne could clearly see the brilliant purple eyes of David._

_xXx_

_A little while latter, Leanne found her self walking down one of the cold, frosty streets of Snowpoint city. David was at her side, slowly dragging his feet through the snow as he followed. She managed to cox him out of his little crag in the temple's wall and convinced him to come with her to take a stroll through town._

_A small winter festival celebrating the mystic ice bird pokemon Articuno had taken hold of Snowpoint earlier that morning. The usually desolate streets were teeming with street vendors selling all sorts of colorful memorabilia._

_Leanne hooked her arm around David's like how she seen her parents and older couples do and grinned. "See, isn't this better than crouching in that hole all by yourself?"_

_David aloud himself to smile slightly. "I guess so." He brought a hand up to his dark hair and pointedly tucked it behind his ears so is eyes were visible. Leanne took pride in him having the courage to ignore his fear and let the world see his unique eyes._

_Riding that wave of admiration for her friend, Leanne leaned up to kiss him in a purely platonic way on the cheek. "Lets go look at the vendors."_

_For a moment David stood still as Leanne tugged him in the direction of on of the stalls, his normally pale skin flushing a faint pink. He stayed ridged and unmoving until Leanne gave an other yank on his arm._

_"C'mon," she said, oblivious to what he was feeling._

_"Y-yeah." He answered._

_Leanne guided them to a small, little venue selling a variety of jewelry. Necklaces, pendants and charms hung from racks and rings of all sizes with different stones and gems were displayed in a glass case in front of the merchant. Beautiful gold, yellow and green feathers decorated the awning. On closer inspection, the feathers were claimed to be Lunar Wings from Crescilia, bought with the purpose of keeping bad dreams away._

_"Maybe I should get one of these." Leanne said, standing on her tiptoes to cup one of the pretty feathers in her palm. David shook his head._

_"Those are obviously fakes." Both Leanne and the shop owner turned to look at him._

_"Come again young sir?" The old man running the shop said. "I assure you these are one hundred percent authentic."_

_"Crescila is never depicted as a winged beast in myth and legend so why would it molt feathers?" Leave it to David to find fault in something with archeology as a backup._

_"Calm down David, its just ment to be art." Leanne touched his arm with a gloved hand and tugged at his jacket._

_"He's trying to sell a lie Leanne."_

_Leanne watch as the old man turn red in the face, looking as if he was about to yell at David. She had to play peacekeeper in order to stop them making a scene._

_"Lets just look at something else shall we?" She said. Thankfully an other customer caught the shop owner's attention and she pulled David to the rack of necklaces. "See any pendants you like?"_

_David shrugged and glanced back at the man like he wanted to continue the argument. Deciding to firmly put the idea out of his mind, Leanne gave him a swift yet gentle slap to the cheek._

_"Erm, yeah. Sorry." He mumbled. "How about this one? It matches your hair." He pointed to a necklace with a small blue stone in the shape of a triangle._

_"Hmm, I like it." Leanne agreed. She took it of the rack to look more closely at the price tag but David pulled it out of her hands._

_"This ones on me, to say I'm sorry for almost causing a brawl."_

_Leanne laughed. "Alright. And thank you, it's very pretty."_

xXx

_"I don't like the new ranger kid." David growled under his breath._

_"You don't?" Leanne asked looking at the boy walk across the street with his red and yellow uniform. He had only been here less than a week and Leanne wasn't entirely sure of his name. Randolph or something._

_David shook his head. "He walks around like he owns the place."_

_"He seems alright to me. Yesterday he offered to carry my library books." She said and waved to the ranger. David scowled as he grinned and waved back before making his way over to them._

_The boy looked older than her up close with slight stubble on his chin that matched the raven color of his hair. He was well built too but it was the lopsided grin that really got Leanne._

_"Hi." He said. He was still smiling at Leanne and she, much to David's chagrin, return it._

_"Hi."_

_xXx_

_Nema bounced up and down excitedly on the bed, peering over her mother's shoulder with bright eyes. "Mommy, Mommy, what's that?"_

_Leanne gently smiled and stood up from where she had been digging around in the depths of her closet, gingerly holding a small, intricately carved box, designs hidden by a thick layer of dust, wood weak and cracking in places. She sat down next to Nema calmly, who had immediately stopped bouncing in favor of staring curiously at the box in her mother's hands._

_"Mommy, what is it?" she repeated softly, a small hand reaching out to skim the surface._

_Her mother chuckled and brushed away the dust that had accumulated, trying to recall some memory of the box. "I think it used to be my grandmother's. I always had it around when I was younger, and hid all sorts of treasures I could find. Something reminded me of it this morning, and here it is."_

_"Whoa . . ." Nema was gazing at it, slack-jawed, before resuming her hyper bouncing. "Can we open it can we see what's inside pleeeeease?"_

_Leanne let out a small chuckle. "Of course we can! If I can just-" Her fingers fumbled with the latch for a moment; it was rather rusty, and Leanne didn't want to risk cutting her finger on it or breaking the delicate box. "Aha!" The latch opened with a small 'click' and she opened it slowly, mindful of the reddened hinges. Nema 'ooohed' and leaned over her mother's arm to get a better look._

_The woman smile herself as she beheld its contents. A multitude of scraps of paper, a few old broken pencils, rocks shining in the bedroom light and glazed with Micah and quartz, chunks of small, white stone, and a few old necklaces. As Nema rummaged through the mess, Leanne's smile faded as she caught sight of a faded blue stone, hung on a thin leather cord. It seemed oddly nostalgic. Not quite familiar, but there was something about it that reminded her of . . . someone? An old friend? Not Rand, she could remember that, as down-putting as it seemed._

_"Mom, look!" Leanne was snapped out of her thoughts as Nema held something in front of her face. "Where'd you get this from?"_

_It took a few moments to recognize the thing being dangled in front of her, but soon recognized it as the very same necklace she had just been thinking about. Well, speak of Giratina. "Hm, I was just thinking about this," she mused, rubbing her fingers against the triangular stone. "I honestly don't recall."_

_"Recall? What does that mean?"_

_"It's . . . just another word for remember."_

_"Oh. Okay. Can I keep this?"_

_Leanne tilted her head in thought. She really didn't remember how she obtained it in the first place. And it match Nema's eyes and hair fantastically, they were practically the same shade of teal, much like how Leanne's had been. "Why not? Just go and wash it off first, alright?"_

_Nema let out a "Whoo hoo!" and shouted, nearly running down the door in her enthusiasm to find a sink, "Papa, Papa, guess what Mommy gave me!"_

_She chuckled again, shaking her head at her daughter's excitement. Well, it was to be expected of a five year old, she supposed. But still, he thought that she didn't know who gave her that was nagging at her. She sighed, resignedly standing up to chase after her daughter and make sure it didn't go down the drain. She's probably remember it later while she was translating those documents she found in Booker's basement._

Leanne's eyes fluttered open and she immediately jerked away from the touch of the cold floor, eyebrows furrowing. What_ a time to dream about those memories, she thought drearily, rubbing her forehead._

She felt sick again, both physically and mentally. Her stomach was in knots from worry and hunger. Purple Eyes had brought her some food but she refused to eat it, she wouldn't give into the mental game they were playing. Rand would be here soon, he replied to the cordinates with "I love you." Absolutely cliché and sappy but it was purely him.

Toying with her wedding band, Leanne pulled the journal that Purple Eyes onto her lap. She ran a thumb along the leather binding before opening the front cover. Something was scribbled in blue fountain pen with messy yet oddly familiar hand writing. Squinting her eyes, she tried to decipher what was written D-something-I-something, it was a real mess.

She froze.

_David?_

* * *

They were quick to leave after Ben got the message. Within ten minutes the life returned to Rand and Summer could finally see the formidable ranger she once knew. He quickly organized everyone; they'd travel by air, him and Ben on Latios and Summer on her Staraptor. Murph would stay and look after Nema.

"Looks like the Shield Ranger is back." Murph said with a glance at Rand who was hugging and saying goodbye to Nema.

"Shield Ranger?" Summer echoed. Murph nodded.

"It was Rand's codename when he was a Top Ranger. Top Ranger's get a second name when they achive their rank." Muph said as he helped her onto Staraptor. "I've been working with Top Rangers for a while now Rand, Wendy, Sven, Keith, Kate - my old buddy Spencer and his fiance just become ones too."

Summer looked back at Rand. Had he really once been a Top Ranger? Yes his styler was much different than her standard model but she just assumed his was outdated, not a Fine styler and he knew a _lot_ about the Union and it's history. But still.

Murph seemed to sense her thoughts. "He doesn't look like it but trust me, when you find whoever took Leanne you'll know why he was once one."


End file.
